IsolationAvatar: The Last Airbender Fan Fiction
by DURYERIC000
Summary: This story takes place not long after the events of Sozin's comet.  There are a few tasks that Aang still needs to complete but the primary focus on his mind is how he is going to keep the culture of the Air Nomads alive.


Isolation

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. The four Nations now live together in harmony; after 100 years of war from the fire nation. The Avatar, master of all four elements put a stop to this, right when the world needed him most. After missing for 100 years my brother Sokka and I found the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. Now that the war is over, he still has to keep us all together. But I believe, that Aang is not done yet.

It has been one month since Sozin's comet revisited our solar system. Most of the fire nation colonists have packed up their things returned to the homeland.

It had been another long flight on the back of Appa, but Aang and the gang including Firelord Zuko but without Suki, finally made it to the Eastern Air Temple. There was someone that Aang had to revisit. "Guru Pathik! Are you here!" shouted the young Avatar as he landed his flying bison on the old stone temple.

"Are you sure he is still here Aang? He probably left a long time ago." said Katara as she got off of Appa. She was back in her old southern water tribe clothing. Fire nation dresses just weren't her style. Plus she could were her mother's necklace proudly again.

"I going to look around." said Aang as he opened up his fancy blue glider and took off.

Sokka, Zuko and Toph began to unload their supplies. "You know, since we saved the world and are friends with you, couldn't we have gotten some free fire nation blankets or something? My old sleeping bag smells like rotten seal jerky and burnt bison hair".

"That's the smell of an adventure." said Toph as she dropped her bag onto Sokka. "Oops, didn't see you there?"

Sokka turned to Toph and yelled, "You don't see anything!" Another bag was then slammed into his face and he hit the ground. Zuko and Katara chuckled as they witnesses the feud between the warrior and Sokka. Hardly seems fare.

Aang was flying around the large abandoned air temple trying to find the man who tried to help him master the Avatar State. He was just about to give up, but then he spotted the crazy old man. "Guru Pathik!" yelled Aang as he landed onto the stone platform where the Guru was meditating.

Pathik opened his eyes and was surprised to see the young Avatar, "Well if it isn't my old friend the Avatar. Have you come for more of my onion and banana juice?" He pulled out a small bowl containing the disgusting liquid. The Guru hadn't changed at all since they last met.

Aang bowed to him and sat down in front of the guru, he said, "I came to tell you that I have mastered the Avatar state and that the war is finally over."

The guru wasn't surprised at all for he already knew, he just smiled and said, "Well done Aang, I knew that you could do it. But how did you manage to unlock all of the chakras?"

"Its a long story." Aang replied. "But now Firelord Zuko is in charge, he's traveling with us so we can let everyone know it's over".

The Guru's eyes got wide, "Your traveling with whom?" The Guru is rarely surprised but there a first time for everything.

"Firelord Zuko, he is the son of Ozai and Zuko taught me how to firebend. He used to hunt me and my friends, but now he is on our side." replied Aang as he smiled at the stunned Guru.

The guru paused for a long moment. The Avatar is now traveling with the new Firelord, then there is no point in keeping this knowledge from him. He should know the truth. He leaned forward and quietly spoke, "Then there is something that I must tell you..."

It is a quiet peaceful night in the northern water tribe. A full moon is out and everyone is asleep. The two koi fish still dance their eternal dance but now it is done with princess Yue. It was just after midnight, then something strange happened. The water in the spirit oasis began to glow. The dance of the koi fish got faster and faster. The ocean around the north pole began to behave erratically. Many citizens of the water tribe woke up to see what was happening. A bright light beamed from the oasis and out of the water came a creature. A giant monster from the spirit world. It was Koh. The giant face stealing centipede turned around and said, "Well if it isn't my old friends Tui and La.

The white Koi fish began to glow and an image of a young woman appeared in front of Koh. It was Princess Yue in her Spirit form. She firmly said, "Tui is no longer, I am Yue, the new moon spirit."

"And I am Koh, pleasure to meet you Yue." replied the ancient spirit.

"What are you doing here." she asked.

Koh smiled and replied, "I am here so that I may add to my vast collection of faces. And I shall start with this pathetic water tribe." He began to chuckle to himself.

Yue's face then showed an expression of fear, and that was all Koh needed to steal her face. Yue's face became completely blank and another beautiful face was added to Koh's collection. Koh laughed like a madman while wearing his new face. "Time to let the people of this world know that Koh is back".

"I don't believe it. After all this time." said Aang when the Guru finished telling him something hard to bear. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" he shouted. The Avatar's eyes and tattoos began to glow". He stood up and began to levitate as a ball of air formed around his body.

"Aang please hear me. I was ordered to be silent. If this got out then there was no telling what could have happened" pleaded the guru. He looked at the Avatar and his awesome power, never before had he seen such a sight. Even with all of his training as a guru to aid the Avatar, nothing prepared him for this. "Please Aang, forgive me".

The blue eyes of the Avatar glared at the old man. Part of him wanted to punish the man for withholding this information; but he couldn't do it. Aang took a deep breath and the blue glow faded away. The ball of air dissipated back into the atmosphere and Aang got down on one knee just a few inches away from the guru. He sternly told the man, "Show me".

The guru had little choice. Either obey the Avatar, the being who he is meant to help or break his most solum vow. He closed his eyes and calmly said, "Alright. The war is over, there is no point in keeping this from you any longer". Aang then helped Guru Pathik to his feet and they walked toward the rest of the Aang gang together. Aang couldn't believe what he was told; after all this of being alone, he wasn't.

"Everyone this is Guru Pathik". said Aang as he and the Guru walked into the campsite on the old eastern air temple. Everyone got up from their seats around the campfire to show their respect to the honored guest.

Pathik walked right over to the new Firelord, placed his hands and the young man's shoulders and calmly said, "I know your mother Zuko".

Zuko was shocked to say the least. He eyes became wide and nearly collapsed. How could old man whom he had never seen, know about his mother. He didn't know what to say, but he muttered, "Yu..you know my mother".

Zuko and the Pathik sat down while the others gathered around to hear his story. Pathik told them, "I met your mother not long after she was banished by your father in the Earth Kingdom. I was preparing for my journey to this very temple when she asked for my aid. She was heartbroken and was badly injured. I took her to where I had made camp and she told me her tragic story as I bandaged her burns. She told about the sacrifice that she made to protect you Zuko. Your father was ordered to kill you, but your mother confronted him and convinced him to kill Firelord Azulon instead and take his throne. All your father wanted was to become Firelord, he was drawn by the power. His lust for power was great, so he poisoned his own father and took the throne for his own".

Zuko replied, "Then my father lied to me; he said that my mother did treacherous things that night, but it was actually him all along".

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me" said Toph. Everyone knew that Ozai wasn't a good person. He almost burned down the entire Earth Kingdom to declare his victory.

Pathik continued, "So I took pity of your mother and took to the one place where she would be safe from earth and fire benders. The Fifth Air temple". There was a long pause so that this fantastic news could sink in. Everyone then slowly turned their heads toward Aang who just smiled.

Zuko turned back to Pathik and said, "So where is this temple?" He needed to know where his mother was. It had been a long time sense that dreadful night.

"Where do you think an Air temple could hide for a hundred hears?" replied the Guru. He wanted to see if they could figure this out.

Sokka thought for a moment then he shouted, "Oh course! The only place where you could hide an Air temple, is underwater!"

Pathik frowned and pretended not to hear Sokka's stupid answer. He than said, "The fifth Air temple, is hidden in the sky. The small tribe of airbenders found a way to keep a temple a float by using the natural air currents around them. With the temple constantly moving around the world, it would be nearly impossible for outsiders to find. The temple took flight just before the war began and was built so they could preserve their culture in the event the other temples would be destroyed. They elders knew the war was coming and they didn't have an army to defend themselves. Only a handful of airbenders knew of existence for if the Fire nation knew about it, they would have stopped at nothing to make sure the airbenders were completely destroyed. I took Ursa there so she could be safe and wait out the war."

They were all amazed at this story, but Sokka couldn't help but be a little skeptical. He stood up and said, "Wait...How do you know so much about this floating magical temple chakra guy?"

The Guru slowly stood up and said, "Because...I am an Airbender". He then quickly threw out his arm and bended a gush of air right at Sokka's face, therefore revealing who he truly is and messing up Sokka's ponytail.

There was a huge smile on Aang's face, it had been so long sense he had seen another airbender. He hugged the Guru tightly and a tear came rolling down his cheek.

"Oh great, now we got another twinkletoes." said Toph and she jumped up from the ground. "I'm gonna need time to make a new nickname for you grandpa."

Sokka put his warrior's tail back into it's proper position and said, "Oh, I got one. We can call you, Air Guru Guy!" There was a long awkward silence.

Zuko broke the strange moment and said, "So how do we find this temple?"

The Guru took out a scroll that he had hidden on his garment. He laid it on the ground and said, "Let's see, at this time of year the temple should be close to the north pole."

"Then let's go!" shouted Aang as he jumped onto Appa's head. The flying bison roared and Momo climbed onto Aang's shoulder. The North pole is at least a five days journey without resting. Aang's people were there. The last of his kind.

Katara then climbed onto Appa and sat down at the front end of the saddle. She had never seen Aang so happy. Yet with all this good news, she still had a thought in the back of her mind saying, "Don't get your hopes up".

The campsite was quickly packed up and loaded onto Appa and they were off to the North pole again. Another adventure for the Aang gang, but this time they have a new member. The journey to the north pole went by very smoothly. No army to bother them or small town in crisis.

It was morning on the fifth day and Pathik moved up to the head of Appa. The bison roared for a moment, but then Pathik took out a horn that was in his luggage. The horn was something that Aang hadn't seen for a hundred years. It was an old Air nomad ceremonial horn made out of a flying bison's horn. They were usually used when someone received their arrows, announcing that they had mastered airbending. Pathik blew into the horn as hard as he could and a beautiful sound came out. Aang remembered that sound when he received his tattoos. The horn was blown a second and third time.

Aang was looking out at the blanket of clouds that were right beneath them. Then he heard it, a response. The sound of another horn echoing from somewhere. "Everyone get up!" shouted Aang to all the asleep passengers. "You're about to see the coolest thing ever!"

"Sleep now, magical Air temple, later" muttered Sokka as he rolled over in his sleeping bag. Then all of the sudden there was a deep rumbling sound; the sound spooked Sokka and he jumped out of his old sleeping bag. "What was that? Are we being attacked by the Fire Nation again?"

Aang looked up and pointed and shouted, "Look!" There it was, the fifth air temple. It was the most amazing thing that they had ever seen. A giant temple, floating in the sky. The temple was slowing descending toward them from a high altitude. The bottom of the temple was painted blue and white. Even from this distance it was hard to tell that it was a temple. "Appa yip yip!"

Appa flapped his huge tail and flew onto a landing pad on the temple. He roared one last time and collapsed on the ground, tired from all the flying. The temple itself was a marvel. Aang thought it was just like the Southern temple. The courtyard only had a few people in it all clothed in the orange and yellow robes and most had blue arrow tattoos. In the middle of the courtyard was an old statue of Avatar YangChen surrounded by a fountain; but something was odd about the statue, like it was forgotten or something.

The people of the air temple stopped their daily lives, and came from their homes to see the outsiders. It was a small temple, holding roughly thirty families, all airbenders. They were quickly approached by an elderly man clothed in the traditional Air nomad clothing. He was carrying his staff and an old scroll. He looked at the newcomers with a strange look in his eye, but it wasn't the kind of look that they would get from King Bumi; this stare was more angry. "Who are you" he barked at them, "and where did you get a flying bison"?

Pathik waived his hand at the crowd of spectators and said, "Hello everybody! I'm still welcome here I trust". He smiled at the elder.

The elder wasn't pleased to see Pathik. He frowned and said, "Brother Pathik, do you have any idea how many of our laws that you have broken just by bring these strangers here"?

"Just one brother Shuichi" replied Pathik with a smirk on his face. He bowed to his brother but Shuichi didn't show him the same respect.

Shuichi pointed his staff at his brother's face and yelled, "Why have you come, you are not welcome here. We sent you down there so you could stay down there and waist the rest of your miserable life trying to find the Avatar".

Aang jumped off Appa, bowed to the elder and replied, "I am Avatar Aang, I come from the Southern Air Temple, and these are my friends".

There was much whispering among the people of the air temple. Aang only picked up a little bit of what they were saying. "Could that really be him"? "I thought he was dead". "This must be some trick".

Aang sighed. He jumped high into the air, landed on Appa's head and shouted, "I am the Avatar. I know how you may feel about me, but the war is now over. I have spent the last year assuming that I was the last Airbender. You have nothing to fear about the world below. We have entered a new era of peace. If you want proof, my friend here is the new Firelord".

Zuko stepped fourth, bowed to Shuichi and said, "I'm Firelord Zuko. I can assure you that none of my people will attack your temple".

"Impossible" shouted Shuichi. "The entire world is corrupted with people like you firebender". He pointed his long shriveled finger at Zuko. "I know who you are banished prince, and you are not welcome here. None of you are! Leave now or suffer the consequences! As far as we are concerned, the Avatar abandoned his own people a hundred years ago. He is dead to us". Shuichi wasn't even looking at Aang in the eye. He only saw a banished man and four outsiders.

All of the sudden a cage made of the stone ground of the temple, formed a cage around Shuichi. Toph stepped toward her new captive and shouted, "Listen here bub, weather you like it or not Aang is the Avatar. He spent the last hundred years in a block of ice. He spent the last year ending the war and now you won't even accept him! What kind of sick old man are you"?

"Foolish little girl! Have you no respect!" Shuichi took a deep breath and blew a gale of wind at Toph that nearly pushed her over the edge toward certain death. He then bended a sharp razor of air that freed him from the stone prison.

A small ball of fire exploded at the feet of Shuichi. Firelord Zuko grabbed the old man by his collar and shouted, "Were here for only one thing old man! Pathik said that my mother Ursa is here. You must know her. Where is she!" Another ball of flame grew in his free hand.

"Zuko that's enough!" shouted Aang.

The firebender reluctantly threw the old man onto the ground and glared at him.

Shuichi stood up and said, "You cannot see her firebender. Ursa was trying to contact the outside world so by our law she was thrown into our dungeon. She betrayed our trust. Just like she betrayed her family".

Zuko's eyes got wide with fury. He clenched his burning fists, just waiting for an excuse to attack him. But a part of him knew that it wouldn't help him get his mother back. He had to play by their rules. He swallowed his pride and got slowly down onto a knee and said, "What do I need to do to get her back"?

"There is nothing that you can do firebender. The only way that will release your mother is if you defeat the renegade spirit at the north pole. But you will have no chance against it" spat Shuichi at the wretched scum before him.

Aang looked up and said, "A renegade spirit? Which one is it"?

Shuichi looked at the boy for a long moment. He knew that he had no grounds to ignore him any longer. After all he was he Avatar. "I know not of his name, but myself and the other elders of this temple felt a great disturbance. This spirit is very old and its ruining the lives of many at the spirit oasis".

Aang's eyes became wide and uttered the creature's name, "Koh, the face stealer".

"Who-da-what now?" muttered Sokka and the sound of the strange name.

"I met him in the spirit world. He was the only one who knew the identities of the moon and ocean spirits" said Aang.

Sokka jumped in front of Aang and said, "You mean you met that guy last time we were at the Northern Water Tribe right before you merged with that fish and became really huge and destroyed the fire navy that was about to wipe us out"!

Aang nodded and replied, "Koh is very dangerous. He will steal the face of anyone who shows any emotion. Shuichi, if I defeat Koh, will you release Ursa and forgive me for leaving you?"

The Air Temple leader thought for a long moment. He despised the Avatar for disappearing and letting the Fire Nation destroy everything. But the war was over now or so he claims. He knew that this day would come. When the lost Air Nomad would return to his people. But how could he accept Aang into their culture after he abandoned his people when they needed him the most. This boy before him was the Avatar, and by their law, they must accept him. Finally he spoke, "I don't like you Avatar. But if you manage to defeat this Koh, Ursa shall be released to you and you shall be forgiven. But I doubt that you will succeed".

Aang smiled for a moment but he knew that defeating Koh would probably be harder than when he fought the Firelord. He said, "I know of only one person who has fought Koh. I must go speak with him". Aang walked over to a fountain, sat down and began to meditate.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" shouted Shuichi as we walked over to Aang.

Katara got in his way and said, "Aang is trying to contact a spirit, and he can't do it if you are bothering him. If you want this monster gone then let Aang do what he needs to do". She glared at the old man.

The Avatar slowly exhaled and he opened his eyes; before him was Avatar Kuruk glowing a light blue. Last time they met was on the back of a giant Lion Turtle right before the comet came. This time everyone could see him. "Avatar Kuruk, Koh has come to the human world, how do I defeat him"?

Kuruk calmly replied, "To defeat a spirit is no easy task. When I fought Koh to get my bride back, it cost me my life. You cannot do it alone. Call for me again when you are at the Spirit Oasis". With that, Kuruk faded back into Aang.

Everyone of the temple dwellers was in awe. Some were happy to see this young man with this great power while others were afraid.

Aang looked at his team and said, "Let's go". Team Avatar climbed aboard Appa and cried, "Yip yip!" They flew away without any goodbyes.

Zuko stared at the figure of Shuichi until he could no longer see him. He was so close to seeing his mother again, but he was once again denied. He calmly said, "At least I know she is alive".

Back at the temple Shuichi walked around the corner and into a small building. Inside the little stone room, it was very dark but he knew his way around. He came to a small metal cage and inside there was a poor outsider who had been held in the dark for too long. He bent down to where the prisoner laid still and said, "You had a visitor today".

The woman was barely able to move, but she managed to look at the face of her captor. "Who?" she said.

Shuichi got closer to the cage and said, "The Firelord". He began to laugh, then he said, "He will be back for you later".

Fearing that it was Ozai she quickly said, "No matter what, don't trust him. He is an evil man who only wishes to destroy you".

"As you wish, your highness" responded the temple leader. He walked out of the dark room, leaving the poor woman in the dark.

"Why can't we just bust her out of there"! shouted Zuko to Aang over the sounds of the rushing wind.

Aang turned around and replied, "Because, we are here to pull the world back together and can't do that by breaking laws".

Zuko glared at Aang and said "You send way too much time with my Uncle didn't you"?

"Are you kidding? His tea is the best! But don't worry we'll get your mom back, and my people".

It was completely dark when the giant flying bison reached the Northern Water Tribe. All of the guards of the giant frozen fortress recognized the giant flying creature and let them in. The gang was happy to be back in this safe haven. But something disturbed Aang. He sensed the prescience of Koh, it was a chill that came from the base of his spine.

"Avatar, down here!" shouted someone from below.

Sokka looked out to see where the voice came from and shouted, "Hey guys it's Paku!"

Aang landed the bison next to his old waterbending master and Sokka quickly asked his new grandfather, "Where is Gran-Gran"?

Paku embraced his new grandchild and answered, "She has taken off to the Southern Tribe. I just need to finish up a few things here before I take my leave".

Aang got of Appa, bowed to his former master and said, "How many people has the spirit claimed?"

Paku was stunned for a moment because he wasn't sure how he heard about the situation so soon, but he sternly replied, "To my knowledge, this monster has so far taken fifty good men and by the looks of things, he has also attacked Yue.

Sokka jumped fourth and shouted, "What! Yue is the moon! She can't..."

"I don't pretend to know much about the spirits, but since this monster has appeared, our ability to waterbend has been greatly diminished. I can hardly keep my house's roof up, let alone fight this creature. Aang, I need to know how to defeat it". He bent down to Aang's level and showed an emotion that he hadn't shown in a long time, fear.

"You can't beat him. If you so much look at him with any emotion, he will steal your face to add to his collection. What he does with the rest of the bodies is anyone's guess. Lead me to the spirit oasis and I'll send Koh back to where he belongs".

Paku stared at him for a long moment, then replied, "Follow me".

Then Toph shouted, "Hold it twinkletoes. It this spirit guy can take your face, then your going to need to protect it somehow".

Sokka jumped in and said, "Toph has a good point. I don't think you can fight this guy without showing emotion". Suddenly he had an epiphany and shouted, "I got it. Toph, do you still have that space rock"?

"I'm on it". Toph quickly took out her small amount of earth and bended it into a mask that would fit Aang's face. A small slot was make so that Aang could see.

The newly formed mask had no features, it was completely blank and boring. Katara attached a cloth to it and placed it around the Avatar's head.

Aang adjusted the mask and said, "Do you think this will really work"?

"It's worth a try, but I can still see your eyes Aang, does this spirit guy have to see your whole face?"

"I'm not sure, but Roku told me that the slightest expression is all Koh needs". Aang took out his glider. "Let's go".

Katara stopped Aang for a moment and said, "Be careful Aang".

"I will". He gave Katara a reassuring hug.

"We have no time we must go now" shouted Paku. Aang and waterbending master headed off to the spirit oasis leaving the others behind.

Koh was just lying around in the spirit oasis trying on all of his new faces. "Excellent, there are so many interesting faces here. I should visit the human world more often". The strong centipede looking creature laid on the ground and looked back into the oasis from which he came.

Suddenly Avatar Aang and Paku entered the spirit oasis uninvited. "Your time is up Koh" shouted the Avatar.

Koh crawled along the floor to get in a fighting position, "Well if it isn't my old friend the Avatar, and why do you hide your face from me coward"?

Aang stepped forward and shouted, "Were sending you back to the spirit world Koh. But first, I demand that you give back the faces that you stole from this place".

Koh frowned, "These are mine, there is nothing", Koh switched to the face of Yue, "you can do about it". The giant beast laughed.

Suddenly the water from the spirit oasis glowed a bright blue and the image of Avatar Kuruk appeared. The spirit of Kuruk then merged with Aang and now the centipede was facing the man who he had killed hundreds of years earlier. Two legendary waterbending masters against the infamous face stealer.

Kuruk lunged forth with his mighty battle spear and the fight began. Two Avatars against one ancient spirit. Both avatars used their skills of the four elements to combat the evil spirit, combining the elements to create devastating attacks.

Koh had mastered blocking the elemental attacks. His small arms had just enough strength to dissipate the effects of the attacks. But he wasn't going to kill his opponents. He desired their faces for he did not have the face of an Avatar in his massive collection. Every face has its unique features, but the face of an Avatar, must have something extra special about it and that was something that he must have. Koh struck out at Aang to remove the boy's mask and after a few attempts he succeeded. The cloth securing the mask was cut and it fell to the icy ground.

Aang quickly covered his face, but fighting blindly would most defiantly end badly. Koh charged toward the young Avatar, everything had come down to this. But as he about to claim another face, Koh stepped in front and jammed his spear into the underbelly of the wicked spirit.

The powder of the snow settled, it was over, Koh was defeated once and for all. A bright green light came from the defeated spirit which cracked the outer shell of the beast. From the cracks there was the screaming of a thousand souls. All the faces that the spirit had taken burst from the corpse and went out into the world to find their owners. They were all returned, Yue appeared in the moon where her face was returned. Innocent Water Tribe civilians were now back to normal, everyone was back to normal.

Meanwhile back on the fifth Air temple, the elders were meditating as usual. Then they all heard a faint shriek. All the elders broke their meditation to take in what they just experienced. They knew that Koh was gone. Shuichi didn't know what to say. He did make the deal with the Avatar, but he couldn't find it in his heart to trust the boy. He was betting that Aang would loose the fight, but now he had no idea what to do.

Kuruk laid down his spear and removed his ceremonial headdress. Then the spirit of his wife Ummi appeared, her face intact and she was smiling, glad to see her husband again. A few tears escaped from his eyes. Having accomplished his long mission, he thanked Aang and and departed.

Aang removed his mask as the body of Koh wilted into nothing more than a burnt twig.

Aang and the gang returned to the Fifth Air Temple where Shuichi was waiting for them. His arms were folded and he looked more cranky than he did last time. Zuko quickly got off Appa and walked up to the old man. "Where is my mother?" he asked.

Shuichi stared at Aang for a long moment then, redirected his attention to Zuko, "She has made a request that you should leave immediately. She has no desire to see you, in fact she said that you would most likely attempt to destroy us firelord".

Zuko could not believe what he was hearing. He was not going to turn around now after he and his friends have come so far. He grabbed the old man by his collar, made a ball of flame in his spare hand and shouted, "You told her that I was my father didn't you!"

"It was that kind of temper that she warned us about. Leave now before I blow you off this flying fortress" said Shuichi as he glared at the young man. He then found a pressure point in Zuko's hand, pressing hard on it Zuko's hands released the old man.

Inside the dark prison cell Ursa hears the sounds from outside. She listens closely and notices something, it was her son. Many years have passed but she could still recognize her son's voice. But has he changed? Has her little son become the monster that her husband and daughter were? She had no idea, except her son was shouting at someone. She had to find out for herself. Ursa looks at the lock of her cell. She made a flame.

"Zuko!"

There she was, his mother, alive and well. She hadn't changed a bit since he last saw her. Zuko quickly ran to his mother and embraced her.

Ursa approached Zuko's friends and introduced herself completely ignoring Shuichi.

On the back of Appa they fly back to the Fire Nation. A reunited mother and son tell each other of their adventures and how the world has changed.


End file.
